


Make his dreams come true

by JJ_Smith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ_Smith/pseuds/JJ_Smith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott would move heaven and earth to give Derek what he wants. The only problem is that he can't just pluck a baby out of the skies and adoption isn't exactly easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make his dreams come true

**Author's Note:**

> Special note to the hater(s): Hit me with your best shot.   
> Also, if you want me to stop writing Scerek, it's not working. The more hate I get, the more I want to write it.

Scott would give Derek the world, if he could. As it stands, he can’t even give Derek the thing he wants most; a family. Scott can’t help but feel guilty that he can’t give birth to Derek’s children himself. He suggested getting a surrogate to Derek several times, but Derek won’t hear of it. Derek doesn’t want a child that’s related to just one of them, he’d rather adopt.

They’ve been trying to adopt for years now, and yet there still isn’t a child. A year ago, when Malia and Stiles had their baby, Scott could barely look at Derek without his heart breaking. Derek had smiled, congratulated them, and he’d even bought them presents. Later that night, Scott can hear Derek cry in their bed.

Today isn’t much better. Boyd and Erica are expecting their first child. Scott has known for weeks, as has the rest of the pack. The only one that doesn’t know yet is Derek. No one has had the heart to tell him. Still, it won’t be long before Erica will no longer be able to hide her pregnancy.

Derek may no longer be her Alpha, but Erica still respects him as if he were. She can’t tell Derek herself; Boyd feels the same. So, it falls on Scott to break the news to Derek.

It feels cruel to ruin their lazy night in front of the TV, but he can’t postpone it any longer.

“Der, there’s something you have to know,” Scott says.

“I already know I’m gorgeous,” Derek jokes.

“I’m being serious,” Scott says. “It’s about Erica.”

Derek straightens up, the smile already leaving his face.

“She’s pregnant,” Scott tells him.

“Oh… She must be happy.” Derek has the same look on his face he had when he held Stiles’ son for the first time.

“It’ll happen for us,” Scott assures him.

“I know,” Derek says softly. He doesn’t sound sure at all.

“I’m sorry,” Scott whispers. He pulls Derek against him and presses a soft kiss to his cheek.

Derek doesn’t speak for the rest of the day.

Weeks pass, and Derek’s polite to Erica and Boyd whenever he sees them. Everyone knows he’s heartbroken, though. As much as he tries to pretend to be mysterious, he’s an open book to all who know him.

It’s a Friday morning when Scott gets the call they’ve been waiting for for years. He hurries home, barely remembering to ask Deaton to take over his appointments. He burst into their house.

“Derek!” he shouts.

Derek’s in the hallway in seconds, fangs and claws out, ready to defend Scott. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. We’re having a baby!” Scott shouts.

Derek freezes. It takes nearly a minute for the news to sink in. “We… really?” he asks.

Scott nods. “I just got the call from the adoption agency. We’re going to have a baby! The mother’s due in three months, Der! Three months!”

It hits Derek in a second and he hugs Scott tightly, lifting him off the ground. “We’re having a baby?!” he asks again.

“Yes!” Scott shouts, laughing.

The mood of the entire pack changes after that. They’re no longer scared to mention Erica’s pregnancy, and for once it doesn’t hurt Scott to call himself godfather to Stiles’ son. They even have him stay the night for the first time, to the great joy of Stiles and Malia.

Watching Derek play with Luke makes Scott even more excited for their future.

“Soon that’ll be our kid you’re playing with,” Scott says.

Derek flashes Scott a smile. “Two more months,” he says, before returning to tickling Luke. “You’ll have a new friend to play with soon, Luke. I’m sure you two will be the best of friends.”

As it turns out, it’s not two months, but only two days before they meet their baby for the first time. She’s early, way too early. When they get the call that the baby’s born, Scott and Derek drop everything and race over to the hospital, two towns over. The sight they’re met with isn’t a pleasant one.

The baby’s small and hooked up to machines that are much bigger than she is. There are tubes everywhere. When a doctor comes up to them, he doesn’t need to say anything for Scott to know that it’s bad. He’s seen the expression the doctor has plenty of times, it’s the one he uses himself whenever he has to deliver bad news to pet owners.

“Is she going to make it?” Scott asks.

“At this point, nothing is certain yet,” the doctor tells them. “We should focus on the small victories. We’ll know more if she makes it through the night, but you should prepare yourself for the worst.”

Derek makes a wounded noise next to him and Scott instinctively reaches out to hold his hand.

“I’m so sorry,” the doctor says. “We’re doing everything we can for her.”

Scott’s a little scared to look at Derek. He doesn’t want to see his face now, he already knows that it’s going to be heartbreaking. He can’t avoid Derek forever, so he gathers his courage and looks over at him. Derek’s eyes are fixed on the little girl, his skin pale. It’s without a doubt the worst thing he’s ever seen.

“We came so close,” Derek whispers.

“It’s not over,” Scott tells him, wrapping an arm around Derek’s waist. “She’s our daughter and we’re not giving up on her.” Scott reaches into the incubator and carefully touches their baby’s hand. To his great relief he can’t take any pain from her. “She’s not in pain,” he tells Derek. “Focus on that. She’s not in pain and she has us now.”

The next week is the longest week of their lives. The baby’s condition doesn’t get any worse, but it also doesn’t improve. When she’s three days old, Scott and Derek sign the paperwork so she’s officially theirs. At seven days, they still haven’t given her a name.

“What do you think we should name her?” Scott asks. They’ve hardly left their daughter’s side, always sitting next to her in uncomfortable chairs.

“I always liked the idea of naming my daughter after Laura,” Derek confesses. “But if she dies…”

“She’s still alive,” Scott says before Derek can dwell on that too long. “And I think Laura would suit her. She looks like a Laura.”

Derek nods. “She does. Laura… How about Laura Melissa?”

Scott smiles. “You want to name her after my mom?” He’s a little surprised, he’d thought Derek would have been more likely to name their daughter Talia.

“She’s been like a mom to me as well. Besides, I want our daughter to be named after strong women. I hardly know anyone stronger than your mother,” Derek says.

“I’m so telling her you said that,” Scott teases. “She’s going to hug you so hard when she sees you again.”

Derek rolls his eyes, but he’s secretly pleased. He could use one of Melissa’s hugs. It’s been terrible to just watch without being able to help his daughter.

Two days later, there’s finally a change in Laura’s condition. Her oxygen levels are rising and she’s responding to Scott’s and Derek’s touches. Whenever one of them touches her little hand, she grips their finger tightly. The first time she does it, Scott practically yells at Derek to pay attention. It’s the first time either of them have real hope that they’ll get to take her home one day.

When she’s two weeks old, they finally get to hold her for the first time. There’s a nurse to help them, so none of the wires get tangled.

“You should be the first to hold her,” Scott tells Derek. He can see Derek’s ready to protest, so he quickly gets the camera. “Look, I’m all ready to take pictures. You have to hold her now.”

Scott’s glad he has the camera, because the look on Derek’s face when he holds Laura for the first time is one he wants to remember forever. He holds her like she’s the most precious thing in the world and he looks at her like she’s an angel. Scott gets it, because he feels the same way about her.

“Hey, little girl,” Derek whispers.

Laura blinks her eyes open and looks at Derek, studying his face.

“Hey. You’re just the cutest baby ever, aren’t you?” Derek cooes. “Daddy loves you so very much. So does your papa, but he’s too busy taking pictures to tell you.”

“Hey, you’ll be thanking me for these pictures one day,” Scott protests.

Derek sticks out his tongue at Scott. He looks so happy and carefree. It’s something Scott hasn’t seen in the last two weeks.

“Very mature, daddy,” Scott teases him.

Derek laughs and gently rocks Laura. The little girl looks up at Derek with big, curious eyes.

It’s Scott’s turn to hold Laura next, and he’s not ashamed to admit he cries when Derek puts her in his arms. Of course Derek captures the moment on photo. He’ll  be hearing about this for a long time.

Laura falls asleep not long after, in Scott’s arms. They’re not out of the danger zone yet, but Scott’s hopeful that soon they will be.

Slowly Laura’s health improves. Even Derek dares to hope he’ll get to watch his daughter grow up. They’re thankful for the pack. They hadn’t finished nursery yet, but Lydia had taken control of that. They hardly ever have to leave the hospital. Every day someone comes by to bring clean clothes and groceries, they also take some time to fawn over Laura.

When Laura’s one month old, she’s strong enough to not need any extra oxygen. Stiles decides it’s time to bring Luke with him to celebrate. Luke stares at Laura with wide eyes while Stiles tells him all about Laura and how they’re going to be the best of friends when Laura’s healthy enough to go home.

“Wouldn’t it be something if they became as close as us?” Scott asks.

“It would be the best,” Stiles says. “And also the worst, because they’re so going to be sneaking around when they’re older.”

“I hope so,” Scott says.

“Is she coming home soon?” Stiles asks. No one has dared ask that question so far; Scott should have known Stiles would be the first to ask.

“Maybe next week,” Scott answers. “If she keeps this up, she’ll be healthy enough then.”

Stiles nods. “It’ll happen. How’s Derek holding up?”

“Better now that Laura’s doing better,” Scott answers. “I mean, he’s going for a walk now. That’s progress.”

“We were all so afraid Laura wasn’t going to make it. I mean, the guy’s had such bad luck in life already,” Stiles says. He has to struggle to hold Luke on his lap. The boy has decided that he’s had enough of just watching Laura, and wants to crawl into her crib.

“You should have seen his face when we came here… It was terrible. He looked like his entire world had collapsed. He was so sure she was going to die,” Scott says softly. “I’ve never seen anyone look that heartbroken.”

“I can imagine. When you called me to tell me she was born… god, it was horrible. The entire pack came together.” Stiles hugs Luke tightly. “I’m so glad Luke was healthy when he was born. I would have died if the same thing happened with him.”

“I wouldn’t wish it on my worst enemy,” Scott says. “So…now that things are calming down a little, I suppose it’s time for the all important question.”

Stiles sits up a little straighter. “Oh, god, this is it, isn’t it? My moment.”

“Will you, Stiles Stilinski, be godfather to my beautiful daughter?” Scott asks.

“Oh, Scotty. I am honored. This is such a surprise, I wasn’t expecting this at all.” Stiles pretend to wipe away a tear.

Luke looks at Stiles and laughs.

“Is your daddy being silly again?” Scott asks. “Silly daddy.” He’s missed this, joking around with Stiles. For so long it’s been forced; their friendship clouded by Scott’s adoption problems. Now they both have a kid, and things are easier again. By the time Derek comes back, Luke’s asleep on Scott’s lap while he and Stiles quietly joke around and tease each other.

“How’s Laura?” Derek asks. He hardly has eyes for Scott and immediately goes to Laura to see if she’s still breathing.

“Sleeping like an angel, just like Luke,” Scott answers. “She’s doing great.”

Derek visibly relaxes when he can see that Laura’s still doing good. “I tried to relax, but I kept worrying about her.”

Stiles stands up so Derek can sit in his chair again. “I’ll leave you two alone and take Luke home. He’s always so grumpy when he wakes up anywhere but his own bed.” He lifts Luke off Scott’s lap and carries him away. “I’ll see you two at home soon.”

That Friday morning both Scott and Derek hold their breaths as Laura’s doctor performs the final tests to see if they can take her home that afternoon. It’s not as nerve-wracking as Laura’s first week, but it’s a close second. Scott can hear Derek whisper under his breath. “Please be okay. Please.”

Finally the doctor looks up at them, with a smile that can only mean good things. Laura’s healthy, and they can take their baby girl home. Finally, they can be a family. It took a while, and a lot of worries, but Scott has given Derek what he wants most at last.

 

 


End file.
